InuYasha: Ever After
by Inu Romantic
Summary: this is a story about a girl named Kagome who loses her mother, becomes a servent and falls in love with the Prince Inuyasha. Do not read if you do not like Kikyou, major Kikyou bashing. Inukag SanMiro , Rinkohaku,KeaShip. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

**InuYahsa: Ever After.**

This is my first fan fiction, I hope you all like it. (You have to have seen ever after to get the character list, even if you haven't it is still a good story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or ever After, I wish though

**Character List: **

**Daniel- Kagome**

**Prince Henry- InuYahsa**

**Mom- Mrs. Higurashi**

**Evil Step-sister- Kikyou**

**Good Step-sister- Keade**

**Evil Stepfather Naraku**

**King Francis- Sesshomaru**

**Queen- Kaugra**

**Monk (companion of prince)- Miroku**

**Painter (b/f to kagome)- Shippou**

**Misoure La Pue- Koga **

**Fellow servants and friends- Sango, Rin (older) Kohaku.**

**France.**

Kagome was as excited as a 5- year old on Christmas day. A/N kaogme is 23, inu is 26. Today she was getting a new step dad and new 2 stepsisters. Her mother was a singer and she traveled all over the place, she had told kagome in a letter about meeting a man and getting married. Her friends Sango and Rin were helping her get ready. She was wearing a new gold dress that Sango had made for her.

"Oh, Rin I am so excited, I get a new dad and sisters all in 1 day". Said kaogme. "Yes, I am sure they will be perfect". Said Rin

Kagome's family was not rich, but they did have some money. They lived in a beautiful house and 2 servants, which kagome hated calling them. They were more friends then servants. Suddenly, came a sound at the window. Kagome ran to see what it was, messing up Rin fixing her hair. Kagome looked down, to see her friend Shippo. They had known each other since they were kids. A/N shippo is also 23. "I told you shippo, not today. Kagome said, "What is with the dress?" asked shippo. "I told you I am meeting my family today". "Come on and play they wont be here for hours". Said shippo. So Kagome raced out of the house against Sango's protests.

Every one was lined up outside to greet the new family members. The carriage pulled up. Mrs. Higurashi came out first, and then came out the two daughters, Kikyou and Keade. Kikyou was 2 years older than Kagome and Keade was the same age. Last to come out was Naraku. "It's wonderful to be back home but where is my daughter"? Asked Mrs. Higurashi. "Here I am mother," shouted Kagome, covered from head to toe in mud. "I guess Shippo is here somewhere, clean." Her mother asked. "No way, I got him good". Said kagome pointing out shippo who looked worse. Her mother chuckles "I had hoped to present a little lady, I guess you will have to do, Naraku and ladies this is my daughter Kagome". "So very nice to meet you kagome, you mother has told us so much about you." Said Naraku.

That Night in Kagome's room, her mother was saying her goodnights and giving her a present. Kagome unwrapped the gift, it was a book. Kagome loved books; her mother would read them to her as a child. She was addicted to the written word. "Utopia" said kagome. "I have some news kagome, I have to leave again tomorrow". Said Mrs. Higurashi. "But you just got back, how long" asked kaogme. " Only a week, it is for a very important weeding". She kissed kaogme goodnight and left the room.

The next day, Kagome's mom was left, but just as she got to the gate she had a heat attack. Kaogme and Naraku ran to her side, but it was too late. "Take…take good care of my daughter," she whispered to Naraku. " I love you kagome, I always will". And with that she died. Kaogme was devastated and refused to leave her mother's side, till her friends came and took her home.

Inu Romantic: sorry for the cliff hanger, I want to know if you guys like it R&R and I will write more. This story is not for Kikyou loves, major Kikyou Bashing.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity and Money

**Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity and Money**

4 months later…. Kagome woke up in front of the fireplace. "Oops, I must have fallen asleep reading again" she thought. She looked down, she was holding Utopia, the last book her mother ever brought home. "Time to get up and do my work" so Kagome got up and went outside to begin her long day, of hard work. She wasn't exactly a servant but she liked them more than her stepfamily so she helped out and sort of became another servant. Kagome didn't mind she like working, she hated sitting around on her butt, like her family did.

After she had feed the chickens, she went to collect so apples in the orchard. She was just about finished when she saw a man stealing her mother's favorite horse. Kagome got extremely angry. "Stop thief" screamed Kagome and threw and apple at the man as he came into her range. It hit, square in the head. With a grunt he fell of the horse, but Kagome wasn't threw with him yet! She kept throwing apples at him, yelling at him. Once she ran out of apples, he got up and she saw the white hair and the fluffy dog-ears. It was Prince Inuyasha. Kagome immediately fell to the ground bowing her head. She realized then that she was a goner. "I am so very sorry, you majesty" said Kagome. "Feh, you got some good aim their girl". Said price Inuyasha. "And for that I know I must die'. Said Kagome treeing up. Inuyasha smelling the tears, got on the horse and said "If you keep your mouth shut, I will spare you" He know she was sorry, and he had to go the guard would be here soon. He left but not before dropping something. Once he was Kagome looked at what he had left, it was a purse with tons of money. She hid the money in her pocket and gathered up the apples. She left smiling, about the money, her life being spared. But mostly about the handsome hanyou.

Kagome ran home to show Rin and Sango the gift she was given. When she got home she went for the kitchen where she could hear her stepsister scream about her breakfast. "I wanted eggs, and where is the bread and salt'. Screamed Kikyou. "Now calm down kikyou, they will bring it' said Keade. Which was received by glares form her sister and mother. "Rin, Sango come here, look at this'. Said Kagome. She took the food out to her family, and when she came back, they were in awe. "Where did you get this"? Asked Rin. So Kagome told a rushed version to them, and then looked at Sango. "I know just what to do with it". Said Kagome. "Kohaku" whispered Sango.

After she finished her work, Kagome went to Shippo's house to get ready. She had to dress like a courtier to get in and get Kohaku, it was dangerous to do. If a servant were caught she would be thrown in jail for 5 days. "This will never work Kagome". Said a worried Shippo.A/N Shippo is older and a painter's apprentice. "Have a little faith in me Shippo." Said Kagome. "Now I am coming out, don't you dare make fun of me"? She came out and Shippo's mouth fell." I feel silly". Said Kagome. "You look great, it's just, lets fix that hair," said Shippo giggling. A half hour later she was off to save Kohaku.

Inu Romatic: thanks to my reviewers. Sorry it is so short but I have been busy. Just wait till we get to the good parts.

reki-sama- sorry that was my oops it is a InuKag story

Spellkazter- thank you for the review I am glad someoneliked it. This chappie is for you.


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome ah Sui and the Prince

**Ch. 3 Kagome…. ah Sui and the Prince**

**No I don't own Inuyasha but if anyone is Rumiko is willing to sell I have got $2 **

Kagome walked to the entrance of the courtyard where 2 guards stopped anyone, but noble man, royal family and courtiers form entering. A/N I don't know exactly what a courtier is? Anyone know? When Kagome came up the she fooled the guards, and they let her pass, she let out a sigh of relief. She walked around and soon found where Kohaku and the other servants and criminals were. As Kagome got there the man was throwing Kohaku into the cart, to be sent to the Americas.

"Stop, please that is my servant and I wish to buy him back". Said a confident Kagome. The man stopped and looked around for who had spoken. He spotted Kagome, " what do you want wench." The man said. "I said I have came to repay the debt on my servant and take him back." "Sorry lady you're too late". "Give him her you literate pompous pig". Insulted Kagome.

Just as the man motioned to strike Kagome the prince came up and stopped him. "How dare you raise your hand to a lady."? Said Inuyasha. Kagome turned and saw the prince and thought " oh no he is going to recognize me she thought". Kagome was trying very hard to hide her face; lucky for her the prince did not recognize her.

"What do you need with this man"? Said the prince. " He is my servant and I wish to buy him back". She began to lecture Prince Inuyasha about servants and criminals in a speech that is too long to recount. So in the end he let all of them free, and Kagome had Kohaku back. She turned to leave when the prince stopped her, "don't I know you from somewhere." Said Inuyasha. "No I don't believe so, your majesty".

Kagome was walking, no more like running actually to the exit. Again Inuyasha stopped her. " I could have sworn that I knew every woman in court." Said Inuyasha, stopping her again. " I am visiting a cousin, Naraku. Said kagome "Damn did I just say that Crap!" thought Kagome. "What is you name, huh?" "Ummmm…a…Sui." Kagome said giving her mother's name. "Feh, now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked, kagome couldn't help but smile." No but now I must really be going." She stammered. "wait" he said but at that moment his mother called for him. "InuYasha, your father would like a word with you." Queen Kaugra said. "Feh, I be there in a second", his mother nodded. He turned and Sui was gone. Inuyasha shrugged and turned to his mother.

" Inuyasha you are herby banned to the grounds for running away, Again". Said his father King Sesshomaru. A/N I know, sesshy is his bro, but he was so good for this part. "Yes, father has Miroku arrived yet", asked price Inuyasha. "Yes, he is waiting for you, in the lounge, he is also here to bless your marriage, to whom ever you choose." Inuyasha looked up shocked, hopeful, and confused. "Yes, honey we talked and thanks to you friend Miroku influence we decided that we will have a masked ball." Said his mother. "We will invite every one and you must have a bride chosen before that night, for at the stroke of midnight I will announce your bride". Said his father, Inuyasha was stunned. "Fine, deal, I will". He left before they could change his mind, he had I week. As Inuyasha was walking he ran into Miroku, who was gloating. "You may thank me now, for changing your parent's mind". He said smiling. "Yeah whatever thanks." Inuyasha grumbled. They walked off to catch up.

After Kagome returned to Shippo's house to change back, she picked some flowers for an excuse and walked with Kohaku home. When the others saw Kohaku, they stopped what they were doing and ran to be with him. **A/N** Rin was his girlfriend and Sango was of course his sister/ they went inside to finish work, when Kikyou, who was playing a game with Keade chanted "somebody's in trouble". Kagome was confused until Naraku came in and pushed her into a chair. "What did you do?' he shouted, and without giving her time to answer Naraku explained. "Prince Inuyasha showed up today to return a horse he borrowed, he said he frightened a servant quite a bit, lucky for you Kikyou put on a wonderful appearance, they seemed quite smitten with each other". Smirked Naraku. "He invited a maiden in the house, to the big battle, I assume he Kikyou." Kagome just knew that the invite was for her, but she would not tell, besides she had to go to market tomorrow.

**Inu romantic: **come on guys I need reviews I will not post until I get more, btw sorry I was so late school is barring its ugly teeth on me right now. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Girls a Prince and a

**Ch.4 2 Girls a Prince and a. ……Chicken?**

**Disclaimer: **of course I don't own Inuyasha if I did I would be in heaven…one can dream.

As always Kikyou showed up at the battle between Inuyasha and Bonkotsu looking as beautiful as if she had stepped out of a beauty pageant, but she always looked that way around hansom men, especially the Prince. (**A/N** in the movie h the prince play tennis but instead I had inu fight a random character). After the match with of course Inuyasha winning Kikyou met up with the Prince and decided to take him to see her servants. One to embarrass Kagome and another to flaunt her wealth so the prince would not think they were paupers. That spelled trouble for kagome since she had to go to market to sell their crops along with Sango and Rin.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin were at the market when who else but Koga shows up at their stall. Koga is a farm man who has a thing for Kagome and will do anything to have her, but he is stuck up, rich, scary and rude all the things Kagome hated in a person all rolled into one. Unfortunately for kagome she could not tell him off like she desperately wanted to because he financed their farm and stopped the bank from repossessing it and leaving them homeless. "Ah, Kagome why do you stay with this dirty, _smelly, _and pitiful farm, come with me and I will make sure you will never lift a finger again". Koga asked like he does every week and he get the same answer every week. A stony cold glare from both women and a snide remark form kagome this time it was one word "prunes" Kagome said smirking at his offended face. "No I buy nothing this week and I would be very careful because without my money you _farm _would be nothing." Said Koga as he stalked off.

Out of nowhere came the Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kagome had just turned to get a chicken to sell so she did not see them coming. As Kikyou introduced Sango and Rin, Kagome saw the prince and panicked, with the chicken in hand she threw it at the Prince and ran. Inuyasha recovered shortly from that abrupt shock and was suddenly puzzled. "I could have sworn that there were three of you". Said Prince Inuyasha. Sango and Rin looked around to see it kagome was safely out of sight before Sango spoke. "And…the chicken you majesty." but before Inuyasha had time to ask further Kikyou turned his mind back to her.

Sunday 

Kagome and Shippo went out to paint and run around in an open field. Sunday since everyone but servants went to church they got the better part of the day off, the only day they did. While Kagome was running around Shippo saw the royal guard accompanying the Prince, heading towards them. "Kagome what would you say if I told you Inuyasha was coming this way" asked Shippo? "I would say, take Kikyou and my step family away to your palace so I can be happy again". Replied Kagome. "Good, because he is you big chance he is coming this way'. Said Shippo. Kagome ran and hid behind a particularly big hay bail, while Shippo chuckled to himself. "Excuse me, have you seen monk Miroku". Inuyasha asked the stunned painter. "No the great Monk Miroku no never". "Then do you know a young woman named Sui, I must find her?" the prince tried again." Yes, I believe she is staying with her cousin Naraku, in the house up the hill". Said Shippo, knowing kagome would be extremely mad at him for this. "Thank you very much by the way nice painting". Said Inuyasha grateful for the information.

After the Prince left for Kagome's house she half playfully and half mad yelled at Shippo, she ran to beat the Prince back to her house to meet him. When she got home Sango and Rin helped her change in 2 second flat into a nice dress and was ready just as the Inuyasha knocked at the door. "Your majesty what a lovely surprise", Said kagome out of breath. "I was just on my way to the monastery they have a lovely library and since you are so fond of books I hoped you would like to go?" he asked. "It is not fair you have found my weakness but I have yet to find yours". She said. Inuyasha smiled "I thought that would have been obvious," he smiled at her and yelled over his shoulder "I will not need the guard today," and turning to Kagome said, " today I am simply Inuyasha'. They smiled and were on the way to the library.

**Inu Romantic:** I know cliffy and romance I hope you like it and are not to mad at how short it is. Thank you to all my reviews and reviewers I may not have many but just to know that someone is reading makes me all tingly, tell your friends I would like tons more but what I have is enough…for now


	5. Chapter 5:libraries and love

Ch. 5 Libraries and Love

Church was finally done and Naraku and Kikyou, and Keade were coming out of the church. "Now ladies we must figure out why the Prince wasn't in church today, said Naraku. Then Keade tripped and while Naraku, and Kikyou walked off Keade gasped. "Look at what I found," said Keade. It was one Queen Kagura's necklaces, a very expensive and significant necklace; it was the one her beloved husband had bought for her when Inuyasha was born. Naraku spotting the Queen looking frantic and then looked at the necklace took it form Keade and gave it to Kikyou.

"Here Kikyou why don't _you _return this to her majesty", sneered Naraku, as he gave her a sly smile, Kikyou getting the hint went to the carriage where the king and queen were. "I wanted to give her the necklace back, Kikyou gets to do everything" said Keade angrily, and then Naraku quieted her with a swift smack to the face. "Your majesty, you seemed to drop this on your way out", said Kikyou in the nicest tone she could muster with the most innocent look she could bear, and the Queen fell for it. "Why thank you child, I was almost in tears when I lost it, it is a rare person to return such a valuable keepsake", said the Queen. "yes, thank you so much a… Kikyou right", Kikyou nodded "this is very valuable to my wife".

Kikyou started to walk off when the Queen called to her, "Kikyou why don't you come to the palace at 2:00 and we will have tea in the garden, and bring you father". She said. "Yes, you majesty what and honor", Kikyou said and looked around to see her father smiling and Keade frowning.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Library**

Kagome was awed at all the book in this gargantuan library, she had a pretty good one started at home thanks to her mother, but this was nothing like she had every seen. It was astounding, "on, my look at all of them". She said. Inuyasha just smiled,

"Feh, what is it with you and book". He asked the dazzling girl. "_Dazzling girl where in the hell did that come from but she was very beautiful, could she be the one, ahhh stop this_". As he pushed the thought from his head, but it would just come back later on. "_why is he just staring at my like that what is with the look in his eyes, on my he has beautiful eyes, huh where did that come from, humph, _Thought Kagome.

"My mother, before she died, used to bring home tons of book back form her travels, Utopia was the last book she brought home". Inuyasha walked off and she thought she had upset him. "What did I do? Did I upset you"? She asked. "Keh" was his only response. She tried again, "if there is anything I have done to upset you I am so sor.." he cut her off with "please no, it's ….it's not you". He said shaking his head, how could this girl do this to him. Before Kagome could say anything he spoke again, "in all my years of study not one tutor has ever shown me the passion you have in one week". He said.

They smiled and spent the rest of the day talking and then they came upon some gypsies and thanks to Kagome's negating they stayed there form a good part of the night drinking and talking. They were finishing up a mug of cider when Kagome asked Inuyasha a question, "Tell me a secret", she said, "not before you tell me one first", he said. "This is silly but I want to hear my mother's voice more than sound ever", she said "okay my turn" he got so close there lips almost touching and whispered "I think you are beginning to grow on me," and with that comment he captured her lips with his. At first she was surprised and stiffened a bit, but then she grew into the kiss, kiss him back hard. They kissed till they were out of air and smiled. After several more kisses he finally decided to take her home, by now it was almost sunrise.

They were at the gate when she stopped him "let me off here, I don't want to wake anybody", she said. So he did and he gave her one last breathless kiss before watching her run back into her home, he did not move a mussel until she was inside. Then the thoughts came back,_ I think this girl is the **one**._ Ht thought she must be, and smiled as he thought of them having a life together. She watched him go threw her window, then got dresses in her night cloths and dreamed of him and a life they could share.

Inu romantic: wow this chapter was fun to write, I had a lot of inspiration for the kissing scenes, I hope you like it again thanks to all of my reviewers, it is not long until the really exciting chapters. R&R please hope you like it. P.s. if you like Inuyasha then read the story called Midoriko by lady gata she is a good friend of mine and has the best stories look her up, if you like me you will love her.


	6. Chapter 6: Engaged?

Ch.6 Engaged?

**Declaimer: **I do not own Ever After or Inuyasha, but I have another plan Mawhhhaaaaaa…umm here's the story.

"Wake up you lazy girl" yelled Naraku. Kagome opened her eyes to see what the source of the disturbance, what she saw was her Step father and sisters gathered around her bedside. "What time is it" kagome asked groggily. "It my _dear_ is 11:00 in the MORNING" yelled Kikyou. "Father, sister maybe Kagome is ill", Said the kind Keade, the only step kagome liked in the house. "Well, at least someone is looking out for me or did she see me last night and is covering for me" thought Kagome. "No I am fine, I am sorry I slept in I'll get up now and start lunch" said Kagome.

"About time" said Naraku before stalking out grabbing Keade with Kikyou in tow. Kagome got up, and as quick as she could get dresses and started on her chores, working faster then she had ever, just to please Naraku, and to keep him form getting suspicious. "No one was up, no lights were on" thought kagome but in the back of her mind she worried. Keade looked at Kagome working harder and thought put loud, "don't worry Kagome I won't tell anyone who I saw you with last night". It was mid afternoon when Kagome finished her chores, usually she got time to rest in between her morning chores and her night one's but not today. "I have no one to blame but myself, but if I had the chance I do it all over again". She thought happily as she went to tend to the fires in the rooms, hers was last.

As she walked into her room she heard voices, she thought it might have been Sango and Rin and she was surprised to see her step family. She took in the sight, Kikyou and Naraku were trying on her mother's prized dress, the one she wore to her wedding to her father and Keade was in the corner looking very annoyed at the scene. Kagome stopped dead and dropped the wood as it rolled every where that caught the attention of everyone in the room. **A/N**no Naraku was not trying on the dress himself, although that would be funny, and by the way if you are wondering about the clothes in this story and the dress, they are the same as the movie. 

"What are you doing, that is my Mother's Dress" said Kagome horrified at what she saw and in shock. She knew they were mean but to do this Kagome steadily felt the anger rising in her. "They are going to use it for the ball" said Keade no longer able to control her anger at doing this to Kagome. Kagome looked at Keade and she nodded. Now Kagome was pissed the shock gone. "Those are my mother's" Kagome cried, "Yes and she's dead" said Kikyou in a rather nasty tone. Kagome walked over to Kikyou and hit her as hard as she could, which was good since her and Shippo used to wrestle all the time. Kikyou frail little body went soaring over the bed backwards showing off her good for nothing butt, Kagome smiled. Then Kikyou ran with Kagome in full tow, Naraku and Keade not far behind also fighting about who deserved it more. Then ran around the table in the dining room before coming to stop in front of the fire place where Kikyou grabbed Utopia, and held it to the fire. "No Kikyou don't please" pleaded kagome. "Choose Kagome you mother book or her dress, though neither will save you from a sound whipping" said Naraku.

Kagome looked at the book and thought about the dress, she let Kikyou have the dress, then Kikyou threw the book in the fire, and Naraku held her back to stop her from grabbing it. Naraku gave Kagome a good hard lashing, but she could not feel it, it was like the last sanctuary she had been gone. Kagome was up in her room with Keade while Keade was performing some hearable healing techniques to help with the pain. Keade wanted to be a healer, she was very good at it. While she was fixing up Kagome she talked and Keade told her about seeing her and the prince and the promise not to tell and then about this guard she had been flirting with, this made Kagome simile. "This woman had to spend her whole life with Naraku, I feel so bad for her, and how does she do it". Kagome thought. "You should not have done that, but it was worth it to see Kikyou's fly like that, and I thought pigs couldn't fly" at this the two woman cracked up.

The Palace

Inuyasha walked around to make sure all the decorations and everything were just right for the ball. He stifled a yawn, he had a late night last night Miroku pestered him for details but the only answer he got was "You will know at the ball". "Now I know you are nervous" said Miroku, "I have never seen you pay so much attention to detail since…well never" Mirkou chuckled. "Ha, Ha very funny Miroku", said the prince threw yet another yawn. Although Inuyasha hated to admit it, Miroku was right. Tomorrow he was announcing to all of France whom he was going to marry, thought he had no doubt of what she would say he couldn't help but be nervous. Over these past few weeks he had fallen in love with and angel and now he would make this angel his forever.

"Jeez, you must really love this woman, I have never seen you quiet for so long" joked Miroku. Inuyasha just gave him and evil grin and went back to work. Then things took a change for the worse with just a simple call. "Inuyasha" his mother yelled. "Oh, great now what does she want probably to pester me about her", she had been doing that all week with his father and Miroku joining in.

"Inuyasha. I need to talk to you", said his mother with remorse in her voice, so much that it worried him. "Yes, dearest mother", asked Inuyasha, "Dear I have some bad news about that woman Sui". Inuyasha was now officially worried, his mother continued "I just came back form tea with Naraku and Kikyou, they told me that she…is…engaged", Kaugra practically whispered the last part. At the look on her son's face she started to cry but kept on going threw sobs, "She (sobs) was leaving (another sob) today, I am soooo sorry".

As his mother broke down, Mirkou caught her and his father came to his side. Inuyasha shook off his father's comforting touch and walked off repeating that one line in his head, "engaged, leaving today". How could he have been so stupid to fall for someone so hard? "Damn, her", he said to himself. Outside he may have looked strong and fine but inside he was devastated.

**Inu Romantic:** wow this took me a long time, but it was fun, I am sorry I didn't update soon but I have finals next week so I have been studying most of this weekend, but I have good news I have all week after this one off so I can update only 2 chappies left, I hope you like it hey and wish me luck on my tests.


	7. Chapter 7: To tell the truth to the

**Ch.4: To tell the truth to the man she loves**

**Kagome's house night of the ball---------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku and Kikyou were furious, how Kagome, that worthless _servant_, could make the prince fall head over heels in love with her. Naraku summoned Kagome, Naraku had a plan to get the Prince back to Kikyou. They had already put their awful plan in to action, the first part was already done when they had heard about Kagome and the prince during their meeting. Kikyou was so furious that she had to remove her self form the table to scream and thrash around and when the Queen asked her what the matter was, she lied and said I was a bee. The first part of the plan was lying to the Queen about Kagome being engaged to another man, knowing that the Queen would tell her son and he would be heart broken. The next part was to stop Kagome form going to the ball, I mean if she happened to show up how bad would they look and how much trouble they would be in, lying to the royal family is punishable by law.

As Kagome entered Kikyou's room she saw Kikyou with her dress, again. "What do you think, am I gorgeous or what" asked Kikyou. Before Kagome could recover form the shock and respond, Naraku can in the room. "It is disgusting, the Prince and a commoner no less a servant" he practically spat the last words out like they were swear words. "Oh, no how in the hell did they found out" thought Kagome. Looking at Kagome's stunned face, Naraku inwardly smirked then continued, behind him Kikyou smiled waiting for her favorite part to come. "I forbid you to go to the ball" said Naraku now barely containing a smile. "You can't do that" said Kagome horrified, "Yes, I can, watch me" and with that Naraku and Kikyou grabbed Kagome and dragged her into the cellar and locked the door being followed by Sango, and Rin trying to stop him. "If any of you even think about opening this door, you will pay dearly" said Naraku in a deadly serious voice that scared them. Then Kikyou followed her father upstairs to get ready for that ball as she was coming down she passed Keade in the hall, it was time for then next part of their plan, woo the prince. As soon as Kikyou got into her room she let out a blood curdling scream.

Naraku and everyone turned and were about to run to her room when she came downstairs yelling something. "The dress is gone, it's gone" then she turned to Kagome "I know you hid it where is it"? "How could Kagome have taken the dress, she was too bust being locked up by Naraku" said Rin with a defiant voice and cold stare to Naraku. "I'm sorry Kikyou but they are right, no go get ready in the back-up dress I bought you and lets go, come on Keade you too", "I'll be there in a minute father" she turned to Sango and Rin and whispered something and then mouthed to Kagome "good luck". Kagome did not understand at first, then after 20 minutes of much yelling and cursing, Naraku, Kikyou, and Keade left for the ball. Kikyou was a peacock, Keade was a horse, and of course Naraku went as himself. A minute after they left, Shippo came in with a stranger in tow, Kagome recognized him as Miroku, the monk who was Inuyasha's best friend. Inuyasha loved to tell Kagome storied about him and Mirkou, she reflected on that memory.

"Shippo why are you here" asked Kagome. Mirkou quickly assessed the situation and using what brain he had removed the door hinges, thus freeing Kagome. "If you will my lady, I can explain that", said Mirkou with a bow and a kiss of a Sango's hand. "Wow, this girl is sure a beauty, I wonder…", then a yelled sounded from Sango and a red hand print was clearly seen on Miroku's face. Mirkou turning to Kagome now started to explain "My lady I can to see if you really were engaged, for the sake of my broken hearted friend Inuyasha, when I meet Shippo here and when I asked for directions he said he was your friend" Miroku glanced at Sango who blushed furiously, but smiled, they were coming to like each other. "Ahem..anyway when I told Shippo why I needed to see you her said he could not believe it and agreed to take me here to see you and find out the truth". When he had finished Shippo continued "when we got here we heard the noise of screaming and decided to wait outside then we saw the Step's leave and came in" he finished. Kagome took all this in and turned to Miroku with tears in her eyes, "Sir, I am nothing but a mere servant girl named Kagome" cried Kagome, "Sui or Kagome, Inuyasha loves you enough to not care her just wants you" said Miroku "I hope I am right" he thought to himself.

"He deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves" said Miroku, Kagome knew he was right "but you heard them my dress went missing" said Kagome. Then Sango and Rin came in with the dress and stuff to make her look like and angel, that's when Kagome understood what Keade had said to Sango. Kagome smiled "Thank you Keade, I owe you one" she said silently. "Well what are you waiting for let's get you ready" said Shippo and they all helped Kagome get ready, and in 10 minutes she was on her way to see her beloved Inuyasha. **A/N** if any of you are confused Keade stole the dress, and Mirkou and Sango met at the market, but never talked till now.

The Ball

It was the just moments away from the announcement of Inuyasha's Bride-to-be. Inuyasha had decided to go with Kikyou since the one he wanted he could no longer have. "Sui", he thought, Inuyasha just wanted to run away, find out where she was, kidnap her and just be with her, somewhere no one could bug them. (with Kagome) Kagome was terrified of what she was about to do. As she walked down the steps to the court yard, she couldn't help but think "Would he want her anymore, would her reject her", slowly she made her way toward the stage where Inuyasha, his father King Sesshomaru and his mother Queen Kaugra were standing.

Right as Sesshomaru was about to draw breath for the first syllable of Kikyou's name, Inuyasha saw her in the crowd, but that was impossible because she was supposed to be in Belgium by now. Inuyasha stopped Sesshomaru and jumped off the stage and ran to where she was. When he got to her she was smiling, "Inuyasha we need to talk, I have something to tell you", "so you're not engaged" he asked, she shook her head. Inuyasha was so happy he didn't care to hear what she was trying to tell her, "Whatever it is my answer it yes" he said as he drug her up to the stage. "No, wait please" Kagome begged. All of a sudden a hard pull yanked her back, it was Naraku. "What is the meaning of this Sir" asked a very upset Inuyasha, "Your Excellency, with all do respect I have come to expose a liar and a cheat" said Naraku pointing at Kagome. Everyone gasped and started whispering, Kagome was now sobbing.

Naraku continued "Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is a servant in my household" "No" cried Kagome tears running down her face in a steady stream. Inuyasha was stunned, now he recognized her "the apples and the horse that was you" he asked in disbelief, Kagome could only nod. "A servant Inuyasha explain" said an angry Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha please believe me, I never meant to hurt you" said Kagome, while everyone around her flinched at the non-formal name. All Inuyasha could say was "My NAME is Prince Inuyasha of France, do not refer to me so informal" Kagome got off the ground and ran as fast as she could, all she wanted was to get away from there, as far away as possible. Later on, Miroku found Inuyasha sitting on a bench looking at his feet, visibly upset. "What did you do" asked Miroku, "I am of Royal blood and with that comes certain obligations and rules" he replied with no passion in his words. "Bullshit, since when did you care for the rules", but Inuyasha did not respond but he continued to look down. Miroku sighed, put the shoe down beside Inuyasha, "then you don't deserve her". Inuyasha looked down at the shoe as it started to rain and felt like hell. How could he treat the woman who he loved and dreamed about running away with so badly? "I love her, I love Sui…I mean Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" he kept saying her name in his head until he was sure he would not forget it and say the wrong name. "I don't give a damn, what she is I love her and that is all that matters" and with that he grabbed the shoe and went to find his one, true, love.

**Inu Romantic: **Well sorry this took so long, but the holidays have been busy, only 1 or 2 more chapters left, you tell me do you want 1 more or 2, I leave it in your hands, I also have another fan fiction up called Haunted, it's good, and after this I am making a Karaoke one where the main characters sing, there will be drama, fluff and a very stunned Sesshomaru, read and find out. R&R please, don't forget to vote.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Endings

Chapter 8: Happy Endings

Disclaimer: **sniff no I don't own either of these wonderful stories or characters, but I love to play with them wink, wink**

**The Next Day**

Kagome was working extra hard on today's chores, trying to slave off the embarrassment of last night's let down by the man she loved. Cringe, Kagome did that every time she thought of him. "Inuyasha, I love you so much how could you do this" Kagome thought but every time that same thought came to her head she pushed it away, but it just came right back, making her work harder to busy herself with work. She had just finished about a week's work of chores when she Sango stuck her head out of an upstairs window and called down to her to come up, Naraku needed to see her. "Naraku, only the second person I am trying to avoid, wants to see me….Crap!" Kagome thought bitterly. Once Kagome got into his office, she took in the sight; there was Naraku, and Kikyou, Sango, Rin, and Shippo holding Keade. Last night after Kagome had run off they met and as Keade says it was love at first sight, and early this morning Shippo asked Naraku if he could marry Keade, Naraku agreed, glad to be getting rid of Keade, her feelings were mutual. Naraku was sitting behind his desk, and Kikyou was sitting on the corner both were smiling evilly. Then she look behind them at Sango, Rin, and Keade all looking like they had been crying but had dried up at the sight of her, this made her worried. All of a sudden Koga walked in gave a quick bow to the group and a smirk to Kagome that just increased her worry ten fold.

Koga sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Naraku. "Ok, what in the hell is going on here" Kagome asked. "I am so glad you asked that, well here is the simple answer, I have sold you to Koga, you are no longer my problem" said Naraku with a smile. As Koga's men came in to get her, she spoke "your problem, YOUR PROBLEM, didn't you ever one, in all this time love me, you are the only father I have ever known" said Kagome now screaming and crying, "Humph, how can anyone love and thorn in their side or a pebble in their shoe" said Naraku with a very quick glance to his daughter who scowled at him. The reason why the group wasn't helping Kagome is because they heard from a Miroku, the guy Sango was engaged to that Prince Inuyasha is coming to save her and they thought that if he saved her, she would forgive him they hoped**. A/N just to those who might be confused the group is Sango, Rin, Keade, and Shippo. **With those words said the three big men carried a kicking and screaming Kagome out to the carriage, and Koga was following them with a grin. Her friends rushed out to help her but the men and Naraku held them back. As they watched her leave they could only hope that Inuyasha could find her and help her, and that she would forgive him.

Inuyasha was nervous, "only one girl can make him feel this way, Kagome" he thought. He was going to win her back, but there was a glitch. When he got to her house, he saw her friends crying. He immediately rushed out to them, where they told her a horrific story about Kagome being sold to Koga, and dragged out of here kicking and screaming. He was in the carriage when he decided that they were going to slow so Inuyasha borrowed the horse from the carriage and told them to wait there for him. He was riding as fast as he could now and worrying about Kagome.

He had learned from Sango and Rin that Koga had always had a thing for Kagome "I swear to all the gods if he hurts my Kagome I will kill him" Inuyasha thought and rode faster. When Inuyasha got to Koga's estate he rushed inside and just as he was about to start busting open doors he heard a scream coming from the lounge, so he started there. When he opened the doors he saw Kagome was trying to fight off Koga but was losing ground fast. Before Inuyasha could stop him Koga had Kagome in his arms and was forcing a kiss harshly on her mouth as she was whimpering. Koga didn't even notice that Inuyasha was there until he saw him a moment before he saw a fist them blackness. Inuyasha look over Koga's unconscious body, then over to where Kagome had been standing but was surprised to see she wasn't there anymore.

He ran around looking for her and he found her outside, sitting on the low garden wall crying softly to her self. She looked up at him with a tear stained face "why did you do that, I thought you hated me" she asked terribly shaken and confused, he was the last person she expected to come and save her. "Kagome, I am so sorry for the way I acted to you, I was a fool and a jerk and was putting my pride before my heart, so now with all my faults shown and nothing to hid behind I ask for you forgiveness" said Inuyasha and with that he got on his knees and grabber her hands looking at her hopefully. She looked at him and smiled "Say it again" Kagome said. "I am sorry" Inuyasha said, "No the part where you said my name" "Kagome", Inuyasha pulled her shoe from his pocket, and with a smile he said "this shoe will fit my mate and only my love" he said as he slipped it on, and it fit. He smiled and she smiled and with that he got up off the ground pulling her with, and pressed his firm lips over her small tender ones in an earth shattering kiss and spun her around.

The Next Day

Naraku, Kikyou and Keade had been summoned to the castle. The day before Sango, Rin, and Shippo were summoned and never came back. When they got there Naraku saw his once former servants and Keade's fiancé standing there grinning widely. Keade went over to stand with Shippo while Naraku and Kikyou became worried. There were tons of people all glaring at them, when the king spoke. "Naraku did you or did you not lie to my wife the Queen of France" said Sesshomaru, looking over at his beloved wife and his son not to far away, leaning against the wall. Naraku was too stunned to speak then with a bit of difficulty he found words "Um…….I may have, a …tine bit" he said his voice squeaking at the end. The pair was met with strong stony glares from the whole room, and then Sesshomaru look over at Keade. "Keade was the Lady Kikyou also involved in this" he asked, Keade was feeling empowered coolly responded "Yes, she was" smiling at her sister, who look horrified at what her sister had said. Just as Kikyou was about to turn on her sister everyone in the room bowed, this made her and Naraku stop and stare. What they saw was a total shock, Kagome in a new royal dress, with reds and gold's, with a crown on her head. Reluctantly they bowed, then Inuyasha spoke "Kikyou I do not believe you have meet my wife" he said with a smile. "All right now it's time to decide you punishment for lying, traditionally it would be sending you to the America's but if someone here would speak for you…"Sesshomaru trailed off.

Naraku and Kikyou looked around staring widely trying to find a friendly face to plead with, and then they heard a voice that would save them it was Kagome's. "I will speak for them" she said Naraku and Kikyou looked stunned. "Your graces I ask only that you show them the same kindness that they have shown me" said Kagome with a smirk, and with that they were dragged off to the maid's quarters.

Keade laughed and kissed Shippo happily, she now to was free of them. Then Keade, Shippo, Rin, Sango all followed Kagome and Inuyasha to a window nook. Sango had met with Miroku and Keade with Shippo, they watched as their friends held each other. Then they started kissing and the other followed suite, Sesshomaru saw all the young loves and took his wife in his arms kissed her and dragged her back to their quarters telling how much he loved her and kissing her all the way there. In no time Inuyasha and Kagome were married and ascended to the crown while Sesshomaru and Kaugra took a long need vacation, by them self's. Soon after that Keade and Shippo and Sango and Miroku were married. And with the exception of Naraku and Kikyou they all lived and loved happily ever after.****

**The End**

**Inu Romantic:  It is done, my very first Fan fiction, I am happy at the same time I am sad I had a good time writing this, I hope you all liked it, now I want to tell you if you liked this story to please read my Haunted Fan fiction, and I have a question, a poll more like, I want to write another story with all the same characters and mostly same parings, what would you prefer,**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Cinderella(the actual story)**

**The Little mermaid**

…**..Or if you have any suggestions tell me, I leave this up to you guys ok. R&R please.**


End file.
